Dark River
Dark River is a anthology-supernatural horror web series based on a short story website shortstory.net, that premiered on December 8, 2017. The series officialy premiered on January 19, 2018. The series premiered on Syfy, and counter-broadcasts on USA Network. Season One, is set in five different time-lines, and when there deaths occur, they are all connected, to one person, who masquerades as different people , who will dig deep to there deepest truths, to determine why they died and what there purpose could be. On June 2, 2018, Syfy renewed the series for 10-episode second season, to premiere in Late-2018, or early 2019. On September 10, 2018, Syfy released the trailer for Season 2, The second season premiered on October 15, 2018, and wrapped on October 26, 2018. Season 3 will premiere Summer 2019. Season 4 will premiere Fall 2019. Plot Season One, is set in five different time-lines - 1952 - 1974 - 2001 - 2015 - 2040 and when there deaths occur, they are all connected, to one person, who masquerades as different people , who will dig deep to he deepest truths, to determine why they died and what there purpose could be. Even though the stories are in different decades, a shocking force is bound to connect them somehow. Season Two, is set in 2035, A brutal totalitarian government is put in place, in the aftermath of World War 3, and the collapse of United States, The country is divided into 4 zones, Zone 1 - the NE United States, were the main headquarters is, and Zone 2 - The SE United States, were a democratic/totalitarian rules, Zone 3 - The Midwest/West Of The Applichain Mountains - The Unoccupied Zone and Battle Zone, were the Battle of The West has lasted, since 2028. Zone 4 - The West - The Free Zone, and The Other Half of The United States. The story is set in Zone 1 - were a women named Ashley whom is working with a secret underground organization the West called "Freelands", When the government starts publicly executing traders to the West, she must leave, and take her 3 children, to a refuge abandoned house in the unoccupied town at the edge of the Country's border to the west, and along the way she meets a 13-year old rebel, a 9-year old foster kid, and a 27-year old Women named Kimberly, but she can't trust anybody, as someone is working for the secret police state, and she is on high alert, as the West's motto for the war is "Trust No One!", As she seeks freedom for her kids. Production On May 8, 2017, Syfy announced the 10-episode anthology series, to premiere in Fall 2017. On July 12, 2017, Principal Photography began on the series in New York City, Alabama, and Mississippi. Photography lasted about 5 months until it ended on November 21, 2017, in Kansas City, and Los Angeles. On April 23, 2018, The creator Nick Parson stated he was certain the show would get a second season, due to him closing a 2-season deal with Syfy, and the second season is in writing. On May 23, 2018, Nick stated Casting for the second season had begun. On June 2, 2018, Syfy renewed the series for another 10-part season, Syfy revealing the season is a dystopian thriller series set in the near future. Season 2 is subtitled ''No Escape. ''Season 2 production lasted from June-Early September. Episodes Are We Dead? ''(2017-18) ''No Escape (2018) ''The Cathedral Of Lady Jane (2019)'' Future On November 6, 2018, Nick stated in an interview that due to the success of the first and second seasons runs, he was developing a third and fourth season. On November 11, 2018, Syfy renewed the series for a third and fourth season, set to premiere in Summer 2019, and Fall 2019, The title for Season 3 is: ''The Cathedral Of Lady Jane. ''Production is set to begin in December, and production will begin on both seasons, as they will be directed back-to-back. Casting for the third season is set for November 19-27, 2018, and the fourth season on November 30-December 13, 2018. Season 4's premise and story line is unknown.